A Heroes Christmas Carol
by TJtrack99
Summary: AU. Nathan doesn't have Christmas spirit. Peter and others plan out a Christmas Eve to give him some. A totally random idea I had after watching Patrick Stewart's version of the movie.
1. Chapter 1: Nathan Past and Present

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official. This is a really crack-headed idea. Let's see how it goes.**

(Open on a funereal home in downtown New York. Nathan Petrelli, tall dark and handsome, strides in like he owns the room. Standing nearby is Noah Bennet, owner of the home. He's wearing his trademark horn-rimmed glasses and stands over a body.)

Nathan: This is him?

Noah: (nodding) Yes. We just need you to identify him.

(Nathan looks down. He sees the old man's face, with short white hair and white facial hair.)

Nathan: Yup. Daniel Linderman…my partner.

Noah: Kind of sad, passing like this on Christmas Eve.

Nathan: All that matters is he's dead.

(Cut to a row of buildings elsewhere in New York. Nathan flies in from the sky and lands on the deserted street. He bundles his coat and walks into a building. We pan in on the poster in the window: "Campaign for Nathan Petrelli for Congress: Offices of Petrelli and Linderman."

We see six different years of life of the sign, then finally, a seventh. The last involves snow everywhere and a cold wind blowing.

We pan in to the office. In the annex works Matt Parkman. He's a slightly bigger man with dark hair, who also has the ability to read minds. Right now, he counts and tallies and does a lot of busy work. He glances up to see Nathan is his private office – next to the fireplace that heats the building. Matt shivers and goes back to work.

Behind him, the door to the building opens. Matt turns to see Claire Petrelli, Nathan's niece, entering. She's a blonde in her low twenties. She has a huge smile on her face as she comes in. She glances over to shush Matt, then sneaks into her uncle's office.)

Claire: (yelling) Merry Christmas, Uncle Nathan!

(Nathan jumps at the loud arrival, then looks over at her.)

Nathan: Christmas? Bah! Humbug!

Claire: Humbug? What does that even mean??

Nathan: Never mind. What do you want, Claire?

Claire: (giggling) To invite you to Christmas dinner, of course.

Nathan: I think not.

Claire: But why???

Nathan: (returning to his work) I have a lot of work, and besides, all this holiday is for is exploiting people's good nature.

Claire: That's not true! West and I ask nothing of you! We just want to see you!

Nathan: Well I'd rather not see anybody. I have to push through this holiday in order to win the election.

Claire: But we love you!

Nathan: (dismissing) Love, bah. Everyone always says that this time of year. No one really means it. It's a fake holiday.

Claire: That's not true! People just have Christmas spirit!

Nathan: Well they can have it without me. Don't intrude on _me._

Claire: I still say Merry Christmas!

Nathan: Humbug!

Claire: (turning to go) And a happy new year!

Nathan: Humph! (noticing the dying fire) Hey, Parkman! Get in here and poke the fire!!

Claire: Don't bother, Matt! I've got it!

(She reaches into the fire _with her hand_, and stirs the logs. Her skin crackles and burns and she grimaces slightly in pain. The fire starts up again as Claire removes her hand and Matt walks in. Claire's hand heals over and she turns to the men, beaming again.)

Nathan: (muttering) Show-off.

Matt: Thanks, Claire.

Claire: You're welcome, Matt. Merry Christmas!

(She leaves. Nathan rounds on Matt.)

Nathan: Lock the door behind her! We don't want anyone else getting in tonight!

(We follow Matt as he goes to the door and sadly locks it. Outside, Claire walks to the end of the street. She pauses, and suddenly appearing from invisibility next to her is Peter Petrelli. He's Nathan's younger brother, more innocent and compassionate. He also has dark hair but it's longer.)

Peter: How'd it go?

Claire: Not good. He still hates me.

Peter: I'm sure he doesn't hate you.

Claire: He won't come to Christmas dinner…He has no Christmas spirit.

Peter: (thinking) Hmmm…

Claire: What?

Peter: Spirits…(grinning) You've given me a great idea, Claire.

Claire: (confused) I have?

Peter: Never mind. It's something I'll work on…you just get home to West.

Claire: Thanks, Peter. (They hug.) Merry Christmas!

Peter: Merry Christmas, Claire. (She takes off down the street. Peter turns back to look at the office.) This is going to be an interesting Christmas Eve for you, Nathan…


	2. Chapter 2: Money for the Poor Heroes?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Some time later. Walking up the street toward Nathan's office are D.L. Hawkins and Niki Sanders. D.L. is a bald black man in his mid-thirties. Niki is also in her mid-thirties, a tall leggy blonde. The two stop at the light post outside Nathan's office. They look confused.)

D.L.: Are you sure this is the right place?

Niki: Of course. His brother's office is right there.

(Suddenly, Peter appears from invisibility behind her.)

Peter: Hey guys.

(Niki spins and punches at the unexpected man. WHAM! She hits him in the chest and Peter flies several feet into the wall. Peter drops to the ground.)

Niki: Ohmygod, Peter, I'm so sorry!

Peter: (struggling to stand) No…it's….fine…

(His left arm is completely broken. He grabs it with his right and straightens it out. After a few seconds, he tests it. It works fine. His other cuts and scrapes heal over too. Niki looks stunned.)

Peter: See? No harm, no foul.

D.L.: What did you want us here for, Peter?

Peter: It's Nathan. He's not in the Christmas spirit. I think I've got a plan on how to fix it, though.

Niki: What do you need us to do?

Peter: Nathan's always been good about charity. Plus, he kind of has to be, with the election and all. So I just want you guys to go in and try to collect for Suresh's charity.

Niki: (grinning) Great. I can be pretty persuasive.

Peter: (looking nervous) Uh, yeah. Just don't kill the guy.

D.L.: We'll do our best.

(The two walk over to the door. Niki tries to open it, but of course it's locked. She rattles the door, frustrated.)

Nathan: (calling from inside) No one's here!

Niki: (rolling her eyes) Oh brother.

D.L.: Don't worry, I got this.

(He grabs Niki's arm and puts a hand to the doorway. He and Niki _phase right through the door_. They walk in to find Matt in the annex.)

Matt: (looking up) Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!

(Niki grabs him around the collar with a wicked grin on her face.)

Matt: Not again.

(Niki tosses him to the side, _right out the window_. He lands on the sidewalk outside, unconscious. Nathan, hearing all the commotion, comes out. He's startled to see two new people in his place of work.)

Nathan: Can I…help you two?

D.L.: Yes, Mr. Petrelli. We're D.L. Hawkins and Niki Sanders, here on behalf of Suresh Homes for Wayward Heroes.

Nathan: (backing up) OK, look. It's not my fault. She told me she took care of it, and I assumed she meant she had a –

Niki: (cutting him off) We don't care about any of that. We're here because of the holiday season. As you know, many heroes around the city are just discovering their abilities. But they need help, guidance, understanding to find their limits. Doctor Suresh, as you know, runs a home where he works with these new heroes.

D.L.: And we're collecting money on behalf of these poor people. So how much will you contribute?

Nathan: Nothing.

Niki: Nothing?

Nathan: Why don't they just figure out their powers on their own, like I did? Are there no jobs they could get where they could use their abilities? An unemployment center?

D.L.: Many would rather die than go there.

Nathan: Well, if they would rather die, then they should do it, and decrease the surplus population.

Niki: (shocked) What??

Nathan: I don't have time for this, I have a campaign to run. And I can't be seen giving money so a bunch of wackos can learn to control their special –

(He's cut off as Niki has grabbed him around the collar and hoisted him up against the wall. She looks severely pissed off.)

Niki: Don't. Call. Micah. A wacko.

Nathan: (choking) Who's….Micah…

(Suddenly, Niki hears Matt's voice in her head.)

Matt: _Put him down, Niki. You don't want to hurt him._

(She gets a blank look and drops Nathan.)

D.L.: Nik?

Niki: (still blank) We want to go.

D.L.: What? But we –

Niki: Let's go.

(They turn and walk out through the now-broken window. Matt climbs back in to the building. Nathan gives him a look.)

Nathan: I knew I kept you around for something.

(Matt just groans.

We pan outside to see D.L. and Niki walk up to the light pole again.)

D.L.: Are you sure you're OK? You're acting –

(Peter appears from invisibility right behind Niki again.)

Peter: How'd it go?

(Niki swings and tries to punch him again. However, _the punch phases right through him._ Niki looks shocked.)

Peter: That's quite useful. Thanks, D.L.!

D.L.: No problem.

Niki: It didn't go well. No money.

Peter: Dang, I though helping out confused heroes like his brother would work. Oh well. We need a new plan…

(Pan back inside to see Matt slowly walking up to Nathan.)

Matt: Um, sir? I just wanted to ask, since tomorrow's Christmas…

Nathan: You want the day off, huh?

Matt: If I could, sir.

Nathan: You know you could just mind control me and make me give you the day off.

Matt: I'd rather you just do it. Sir.

Nathan: Well it's a lousy excuse for a day off. There'd be some great photo ops and stuff on Christmas. But sure. As long as you're in early the next day.

Matt: Oh, of course. Thank you, Mr. Petrelli!

Nathan: Whatever. Now get back to work! And fix that window!

* * *

A/N: Woo! Thanks for all the reviews/favorites already! I thought maybe no one else would find this funny except me. Well I hope you're enjoying it so far...lots more still to come! 


	3. Chapter 3: Home is Where the Ghost Is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Some time later. Matt and Nathan work when the clock chimes five times.)

Matt: (looking up) Five o'clock, sir.

Nathan: Closing time.

(He nods and the two get up. They pack up and leave in silence, obviously used to this routine. Outside, Nathan locks the door and looks at Matt.)

Matt: (smiling) Merry – uh…have a good night, sir.

Nathan: Hmph. (He turns, looks up at the sky, and flies off.)

(Cut to Nathan's apartment building. He walks down the hallway to his apartment, number 6. As he gets his keys out, he glances up. The number 6 on his door seems to have transformed into the face of Linderman! Nathan steps back in shock, dropping his keys. He picks up them up and then the number 6 is back to normal. Nathan shakes his head and goes in.

His apartment is pretty small and not well furnished. Nathan sighs and sits down by his fireplace. He eats some warmed-up leftovers. Looking above his fireplace he sees his poster of The Who. But replacing Pete Towshend is Linderman again! Nathan falls out of his chair. He looks up but the poster is back to normal. He looks confused.

Suddenly, bells start ringing. Nathan looks more confused and worried.)

Nathan: What the heck?

(He stops and hears a clanking noise in the hallway. Nathan backs away, frightened. He turns to look out the window – everything looks normal. But when he turns back, he sees a ghostly figure. It's Linderman! He's dragging many chains behind him.)

Linderman: Nathan Petrelli.

Nathan: What…how…

Linderman: My name is Daniel Linderman. I have a message for you.


	4. Chapter 4: Save Nathan, Save the World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

Nathan: (shocked) How…how is this possible?

Linderman: Your brother. He met a man with the ability to summon the spirits of the dead.

Nathan: Peter? Why would he –

Linderman: He sent me here. To show you why you shouldn't be so cold. You see, a man can move amongst his fellow men, make a difference, while he is alive. Or he can be condemned to do it in the afterlife.

Nathan: And that's your fate?

Linderman: It is. Any "miraculous healings" you've heard about in New York recently…(he grins) I'm the one who's done it.

Nathan: (pointing) What about your chain?

Linderman: Ah, yes. The chain represents my sins in life. (He shows the items on the chain) I've got the safe of the Company's secrets, a voting machine, a model of a nuclear bomb…

Nathan: Well it sounds like you weren't the best person in life.

Linderman: You should pay attention to this, Nathan. Your chain was as long as mine seven years ago. And you've been adding to it since.

Nathan: I see. How can I stop it?

Linderman: You'll be visited tonight by three different people. Your brother was planning it…I think he's bringing that Japanese fellow, the one that stole my sword?

Nathan: Hiro?

Linderman: That's the one. And some coked-out artist.

Nathan: (rolling his eyes) Wonderful…

Linderman: Anyway, I must go. Beware the first spirit when the clock strikes twelve…(he disappears)

Nathan: Right…well…that was interesting. Now I'm seeing my dead former partner. I should probably get into bed. I'll call Doctor Phil in the morning…

* * *

A/N: FINALLY! Gosh, I hate exposition. Anyway, yes, I've kind of revealed the 3 spirits. I kind of can't wait to write their portion...especially the Cratchits' house...hee! It's gonna be awesome. 


	5. Chapter 5: You Got Stuck In A Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(The bedroom, at midnight. The church bells ring twelve times. Nathan wakes up and looks at his clock.)

Nathan: Midnight. Great. That means it's time for –

(Suddenly, popping into existence at the foot of the bed is Hiro Nakamura. He's a Japanese man in his late twenties with short black hair and glasses. He grins wildly and thrusts his hands into the air.)

Hiro: Flying Man!!

(Nathan jumps in shock and promptly falls out of bed.)

Nathan: Ow.

Hiro: Flying Man, are you OK?

Nathan: (getting up) I'm fine, Hiro.

Hiro: Peter tells me, that Flying Man must have Christmas spirit. Must remember his past in order to change.

Nathan: Yeah, that's great, Hiro. Look, we don't have to –

(Hiro puts an arm out and grabs his friend's shoulder. He shuts his eyes and the two disappear.

Cut to an old schoolhouse many years ago. Hiro and Nathan appear outside it.)

Nathan: (in shock) My old school. (He turns to Hiro) When are we?

Hiro: 1977.

Nathan: Thirty years ago…this was the year…

Hiro: (nodding) Your father did not invite you home for Christmas.

Nathan: Said he had to work. And since Mom was busy with the new baby…

Hiro: It is hard, being a parent. Must make bad choices –

Nathan: – for the good of your children. I know. Still…

Hiro: Let us find happier memory. (He takes Nathan's shoulder and they disappear again.

Cut to the same schoolhouse, in the snow. Hiro and Nathan land on the roof, next to a window.)

Hiro: This is next year.

Nathan: (smiling) Heidi.

(They look in the window to see a young Nathan sitting alone sadly. Suddenly, in runs a young Heidi. She's got short black hair and blue eyes. She's in her teens.)

Young Nathan: (standing) Heidi!

(She runs over and hugs her brother.)

Young Nathan: What are you doing here?

Young Heidi: Father sent me to get you! Oh, Nathan, he's changed! He's so nice now. And I'm helping with the baby and everything!

Young Nathan: (unsure) You really think he wants me there?

Young Heidi: Oh, I asked him specifically if I could get you! And he said "Of course, we need the whole family together for Christmas"!

Young Nathan: That's wonderful, Heidi! Thank you!! (They run out)

Hiro: (turning to Nathan) She really loved you.

Nathan: (getting emotional) She did.

Hiro: It is sad that your sister died so young.

Nathan: Peter told you?

Hiro: Yes.

Nathan: So often, I forget that Claire is Heidi's daughter…

Hiro: Peter said the loss of one so close to you is part of why you are like this. Why you push Claire away.

Nathan: The world is cruel. We just have to keep going, no matter how many hits we take.

Hiro: It is OK to grieve, to mourn.

(Nathan just turns away, refusing to show emotion.)

Hiro: Well. There is still more to see.

(He takes Nathan's shoulder and they disappear again.)


	6. Chapter 6: I Used to Feel Your Fire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(They appear at a small jazz club. Nathan and Hiro look in the window.)

Nathan: (realizing) Old Deveaux's!

(They watch the inside. We pan in to see Charles Deveaux, an old black guy in a wheelchair, behind a bar at the club.)

Charles: Come on, close up! Close up! No more work today!

(A teenaged Nathan, dressed in a tux, is seen laughing and helping put boards up in the windows.)

Nathan: Oh, Mr. Deveaux. He could make our work heavy or light, make us…happy or sad.

Hiro: You enjoyed working for him.

Nathan: Enjoyed it? (He laughs) I loved it.

(Inside, a ball has commenced for the workers of the club. Teenage Nathan stands back, laughing. He looks toward the door nervously.)

Hiro: (smiling) You are expecting someone?

(Nathan just nods, excited. In the doorway appears a medium-height blonde. She looks around and spots Teenaged Nathan. She smiles and goes to him. He just grins and offers to take her coat. She accepts, showing she's in a red dress. Teenaged Nathan takes her hand and they move out to the dance floor.)

Nathan: (remembering) Meredith…

Hiro: (taking his shoulder) We must go.

Nathan: No…please. Just…let me watch some more.

(He watches the past him and Meredith dance. They're obviously completely in love with each other.)

Nathan: Oh, to be young…and in love…

Hiro: You loved her?

Nathan: With all my heart.

Hiro: Then you will not like our last memory.

Nathan: (turning to him) What? Where –

(They disappear.

Cut to a roadway in New York. A slightly older Nathan and Meredith walk down the road. Meredith carries a flame in her hand to warm the two. Hiro and Nathan appear in an alley behind them.)

Teenaged Nathan: All I'm saying is, that it's not good business.

Meredith: Business? Is that all that matters?

Teenaged Nathan: Well of course not. I'm just saying it's important.

(They continue to walk as Nathan's eyes widen.)

Nathan: No, don't make me watch this. I don't want to –

Hiro: You must. You must understand.

(Nathan walks behind the couple, with Hiro following after him.)

Meredith: Listen, Nathan. I wanted to talk to you about our arrangement. (They stop under a canopy. Nathan ducks into the alley behind it.)

Teenaged Nathan: I am looking forward to our wedding day, when we have enough money to get married.

Meredith: That's what I wanted to say. This business of yours…this money…I think it has replaced me in your heart.

Teenaged Nathan: (turning on her) It hasn't –

Meredith: Please, let me finish. Our arrangement was made when we were young, and had no money. We were happy to just be with each other, and forget the world.

Teenaged Nathan: I do still love you.

Meredith: And I you. But your business…it's changed you. You wouldn't choose to marry me now, there'd be no profit in it. Tell me honestly…if we weren't arranged to be married, would you come and seek me out now? A girl who works in a restaurant and has almost no money?

(Teenaged Nathan looks like he wants to respond, but then he stops.)

Meredith: You see? You have changed. I do not wish ill on you, for all the love we have shared. But all you think of now is money and profit.

Teenaged Nathan: (getting defensive) And what of it? Work is very important.

Meredith: Of course. But your life can not be constrained by it. I wish to marry for love, not because it is the best financial arrangement.

Teenaged Nathan: Well, if you truly loved me, you'd stay with me, no matter what I did.

Meredith: Of course I love you, Nathan. But that doesn't mean we're the right people for each other. (She takes his cheek) You will be successful, and you will marry, I'm sure. We will both be happy. But we don't have to be married to do it. So I'm letting you go.

(She turns and starts to walk off. Teenaged Nathan moves to follow her, but stops. Nathan speaks to himself.)

Nathan: Why doesn't he go after her!? Tell her how he feels!? (He turns back) Oh, don't be scared! Love is terrifying, but it's worth it! Come on!!

(He looks around the corner. Teenaged Nathan sighs sadly, lifts his chin, turns and walks back the other way. Meredith looks over her shoulder. She sees Nathan walking away from her. She exhales heavily.

She clenches her first and her flame goes out. She turns and walks off.)

* * *

Yeah, I can't write romance. My apologies. I really just wanted to use that metaphor of the flame going out...glad I got it in. (And it's why Heidi and Meredith were switched.) More to come!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: But Now It's Cold Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Cut to Nathan's bedroom. He and Hiro appear, Nathan reaching out as if grasping for something.)

Nathan: No, go back – (He stops, noticing where he is) HIRO! (He turns and swings at the other man. Hiro disappears and reappears a few feet back.) Take me back!!

Hiro: No. I can not risk a rift.

Nathan: No, don't you see? I can change the past! I'll get, well, me, together with Meredith!

Hiro: (sadly shaking his head) You cannot change the past. No matter how hard you try.

Nathan: Then what was the point of all that!?

Hiro: To show you what made you what you are now. You had hope, Nathan. And despite evidence to the contrary, you still have hope now.

Nathan: (defeated) I…I don't know, Hiro.

Hiro: (smiling) You are Flying Man. You will figure it out.

Nathan: What about these other spirits that I'm supposed to meet?

Hiro: They will come. Until then, I leave you with advice. Do not forget your past, it is important to show you things. But you are not defined by it.

Nathan: (sighing) Thank you, Hiro.

Hiro: (raising his hands again) Yatta! (He disappears)

Nathan: Well…that was depressing. I wonder when this new spirit will arrive?

(Cut to outside the apartment building. Hiro reappears next to a light pole. Then Peter reappears from invisibility.)

Hiro: It is done. He has seen his past.

Peter: Thank you, Hiro. (He smiles) I would have done it myself, but you're a lot better at this time-travelling stuff.

Hiro: Is no problem. Anything for Flying Man.

Peter: Cool. Hope to see you tomorrow.

Hiro: (bowing) Merry Christmas, Peter Petrelli.

Peter: Merry Christmas, Hiro.

(Hiro disappears. Peter looks up at the building.)

Peter: Well, Nathan…now it's my turn…


	8. Chapter 8: The Flying Petrelli Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Nathan's bedroom. Nathan sits on the edge of his bed, waiting. But he's falling asleep. Suddenly, behind him, Peter floats up to the window. He then walks _right through the wall_ and into the bedroom.)

Peter: (to himself) This is too good.

(He turns invisible. He goes to take a step forward and the floorboard creaks. Nathan jerks upright and looks around.)

Nathan: Who's there? Who is it??

Peter: (in a ghostly voice) Naaaaaaaaathan Petrelliiiiiiiiiii. I have come for yoooooooooou.

Nathan: Peter? Is that you?

Peter: (turning visible) Dang it! How'd you know it was me?

Nathan: Seems like the kind of stupid thing you'd try.

Peter: Hey!

Nathan: Anyway, what do you want?

Peter: To show you why you should have Christmas spirit, of course.

Nathan: That's great, Pete. But I don't need –

Peter: (holding up a hand) No, Nathan. You're coming with me.

Nathan: Well, all right.

(Peter goes to the window and opens it. He turns back and looks at his brother, raising his eyebrows.)

Nathan: What?

Peter: Come on! It's Christmas Eve night, no one will be looking!

Nathan: Won't all the little kids be looking for Santa to come?

Peter: Sure. And if they see us, they'll believe in him more. Is that so bad?

Nathan: Well, yes. I mean, Santa's not –

Peter: (covering his ears) LA LA LA. NOT LISTENING TO YOU.

Nathan: (rolling his eyes) Fine. Let's go.

(He hovers and swoops out the window. Peter follows him until they're hovering above the house.)

Nathan: Where are we going?

Peter: (smiling) You'll see. Try to keep up.

(He takes off flying. Nathan follows soon after. The two swoop amongst the rooftops, laughing. They come to the far side of town with the old run-down apartments.)

Peter: We're almost there.

(They swoop down to the street. Nathan skids for a second then stops. Peter just floats and lands delicately.)

Nathan: How are you so much better at this than I am?

Peter: I go flying like every day.

Nathan: (eyes going wide) Peter! Do you know what would happen if someone saw you?

(Peter just grins and takes Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looks suspicious.)

Peter: Trust me. This is just to get us in. Come on.

(He walks to the door, puts his hand on it, and _phases the two of them into the building._ Nathan is shocked. They see an old man coming towards them. Peter just moves them out of the way and the guy walks past them, seemingly oblivious.)

Peter: (off Nathan's look) We're invisible now. Come on.

(They walk through the building, up a flight of stairs. They finally stop at an apartment with a plaque outside: "Suresh's Homes for Wayward Heroes.")

Nathan: This is what you want me to see?

Peter: Yeah. Hold on.

(He concentrates a second then opens his eyes. He opens the door over Nathan's protest.)

Nathan: Wait, what if he –

Peter: I stopped time. Come on.

(They walk in and Peter closes the door. He concentrates again, resuming time.

Then all hell broke loose.)


	9. Chapter 9: This Is Madness!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Suresh's apartment. Nathan and Peter hung back by the door, invisible. In front of them was a scene of complete pandemonium.

A lightning bolt shoots across the room and zaps someone to the ground.)

Ted: Ow! Elle!

Elle: Sorry! I was aiming for Monica!!

(Monica, meanwhile, does a backflip and lands behind Elle. She goes down and sweeps out Elle's legs, tripping her. Mohinder runs over, waving his arms.)

Mohinder: Stop, stop! You'll break something!!

(A wooden stick floats nearby and whacks Micah. Micah retaliates by putting his hand on a light switch. The bulb suddenly turns red and a man appears, holding the floating stick.)

Claude: What'd ya do that for!

Micah: Now we can see you when you're invisible.

(A blast of radiation flies across the room.)

Claude: Careful! We don't want you losing control, Ted!

Ted: I'm FINE! I'm just trying to get ELLE back!!

Elle: ME!? I didn't do anything!!

Ted: (shooting radiation) Did too!!

Elle: (shooting lightning) Did not!!

(The two blasts meet in the middle of the room and explode. Everyone falls to the floor.)

Claude: Geez! Watch it!!

Elle: Monica! I'm still going to get you!

(She shoots lightning at the other girl, but Monica cartwheels away. She dodges multiple bolts and leaps behind the couch.)

Elle: Running away, huh!? Come here!

(She walks over to the couch, and jumps around the corner. She thrusts her hand out, but no lightning comes out.)

Monica: Ha!

(Sitting next to her on the couch is the Haitian.)

Elle: Ugh! Not fair!! (turning) Mohiiiiiiiinder!

Mohinder: (running in) What is it, Elle?

Elle: He turned off my power again!!

Mohinder: Um….Haitian…could you –

(The Haitian waves one hand at Mohinder and he falls down, unconscious. Elle takes this opportunity to zap Monica.)

Monica: Ow!! Hey!

(She gets up and starts fighting Elle hand-to-hand.

Meanwhile, in the living room, a girl is holding back Claude from Micah.)

Eden: (in deep voice) You don't want to hurt him.

Claude: No, I DON'T want to hurt him. I want to KILL him!

Micah: What did I do, anyway!?

Claude: Set my alarm to go off every hour last night, I SAW you!

Micah: But I couldn't have! I was down here figuring out why I shouldn't be watching HBO. (He shudders) And now I know.

Claude: But then…who…(he realizes) And why didn't I stop going after you? (He looks at Eden)

Eden: Uh –

Claude and Micah: CANDICE!!

(Eden shimmers and changes back into Candice.)

Candice: Heh…sorry guys.

(Claude picks up his stick. Candice gulps.

In the hall, Ted rips open a closet door. He finds Eden tied up with tape over her mouth. He rips it off.)

Eden: God! Why does that always happen to me??

Ted: I dunno. (He grabs her ropes and they burn off.)

Eden: Thanks, Ted.

Ted: Sure. Do you think you can make Elle zap herself?

Eden: Sure. I just have to take care of an imposter first…

(They run back in. Nathan and Peter, who have watched all this, stand amazed. Nathan turns to his brother.)

Nathan: Wow. And I thought our family was messed up.

Peter: (laughing) You're telling me.

(Elle and Ted have set up behind tables, occasionally looking out and shooting at each other. Mohinder comes to on the floor, groaning.)

Mohinder: Remind me why you lot are even fighting.

Elle: The Christmas pie! I told Monica we needed baking soda for the recipe!

Monica: And I said that was dumb, it was obviously baking POWDER.

Ted: And then Elle shot me!

Elle: It was an accident! And I'm right about the baking soda!

Ted: (laughs) Everyone knows you need baking powder for baking a pie!!

Elle: SODA! (she shoots a lightning bolt)

Ted: POWDER!! (he shoots a radiation blast)

Micah: (rolling his eyes) And then they blew the oven up anyway with their powers.

Claude: (pinning Candice's arms behind her) And then THIS one was causing trouble.

Eden: (giving Candice a noogie) And we're getting her back.

Mohinder: (standing) Well, your father will be home soon. And when he sees this –

(The door slams open. It hits the invisible Petrellis and slams closed again. Nathan and Peter half-fall, half-roll out of the way. Someone walks into the door.)

Matt: (outside) Ow! What the heck?

(He opens the door again. He gallops in with a little girl on his shoulders, like a horse.)

Molly: Yay, horsey! Go!!

Matt: What did I hit with the door?

Mohinder: Must have been Claude or Candice.

Claude and Candice (Claude still pinning Candice's arms): We're right here!

Mohinder: Hmm. (He shrugs) I dunno.

(Matt gallops around, then notices the war zone where his apartment once was.)

Matt: What happened here??

Mohinder: (going to him) Now don't use the mind –

Matt: (concentrating, his thoughts broadcast out) You're all going to tell me the truth.

Elle: (blank) We were making a Christmas pie.

Ted: (blank) And Elle said we needed baking soda. But I thought we would need baking powder.

Elle: Then we started fighting.

Monica: (blank) And then we all got caught up in it.

Micah: Well, all except the Haitian.

(The Haitian nods and rolls his eyes. Nathan opens his mouth to speak, but Peter claps a hand over his mouth.)

Peter: Shhh. (off Nathan's confused look) I can resist the ability since I have it.

Claude: (continuing) So the pie's ruined.

Eden: And we don't have much else…

Matt: (smiling) It's fine. I'm sure whatever we have will be great.

Mohinder: It will be great just because we're together.

Matt: (nodding) Right. So let's all eat together, what we have.

(He sets Molly down in a chair at the foot of the table. The others gather around and pull up chairs. Mohinder brings in an extremely small chicken from the kitchen.)

Mohinder: (embarrassed) It's all we could afford.

Matt: It's fine, Mo.

(They pass out food and drink to everyone.)

Matt: A toast. (He raises his glass, and the rest do too.) To Nathan Petrelli.

(Nathan smiles. But none of the children say anything.)

Mohinder: To Nathan? I don't want to hear that name in this house.

Matt: Mo –

Mohinder: He's rude, and stingy, and has no Christmas spirit! And he thinks I'm deranged anyway.

Matt: But he's my boss. And it is Christmas.

Mohinder: Well…OK. But only because it's Christmas. (quickly) MerryChristmasNathanPetrelli.

The children: (chorused) Merry Christmas, Nathan Petrelli.

Molly: And God bless us, everyone.

Matt: (grinning) Thanks Molly. Don't forget to take your medicine, sweetie.

(She nods and looks toward the counter.)

Micah: I'll get them for you.

Molly: Thanks, Micah.

(He gets a bottle of pills off the counter and hands them to Molly. Nathan turns to Peter.)

Nathan: Tell me, Pete…do you think Molly will live?

(Peter closes his eyes. When they open, they're covered in white.)

Peter: Next year…I see…an empty chair. And many sad faces.

Nathan: No, no. That's not….not right…

Peter: (snapping out of his future-seeing) Well, if she's going to die, she better do it quickly and decrease the surplus population, huh?

Nathan: (shocked) What??

Peter: Niki told me…Nathan.

Nathan: But Pete, you know –

Peter: I know. But everyone else doesn't. There are still those who believe in you, though.

Nathan: (hopeful) Like you?

Peter: (smiling) Yes. But not just me. We have another stop to make.

(He takes Nathan's shoulder and closes his eyes. The two disappear from the apartment.)

* * *

A/N: That was the chapter I was most looking forward to writing. It's just loads of fun. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fun Christmas present. Hope you all had a great holiday, wherever you were, whoever you were with. Have a safe break. And I'll update again soon. 


	10. Chapter 10: Family Comes First

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(The brothers reappear outside an apartment on the other side of town. Nathan looks confused.) 

Nathan: Where are we now?

Peter: (grinning) Seeing more of your family.

(He takes Nathan's shoulder and phases them into the building. They turn invisible and look at the scene before them.

Seated at a table are Claire, West, and several other people. One, sitting on Claire's other side, is a young man with short spiky hair and stubble. Claire laughs with him.)

Claire: I know, right? And Lyle was like "I'm gonna put it on YouTube", and then you were like –

Zach: "YouTube's free, you idiot!" (He laughs) Yeah. And I said we were gonna anal probe him…

(The two laugh together as West brings food back in from the kitchen.)

Claire: Thank you, dear. (They kiss)

West: Of course. (To Zach) It's great to see you again. I wish we were able to bring more family out for you to meet.

Zach: Oh it's fine. How is the family, anyway?

Claire: Good. Everyone's getting along just fine.

West: Except for her uncle.

Claire: West!

West: Well it's true! The man has no Christmas spirit. I don't know how he even survives this time of year.

Claire: He's just a little lost. But he can change. (She smiles) That's why I still invite him over every year. Because I know eventually he will.

Zach: You put a lot of faith in him.

West: That's why I love her.

Claire: You're sweet. And I'm not the only one either, Peter's been helping me.

Zach: Peter? The guy from Homecoming?

West: Yup. The one who saved my little cheerleader.

Zach: (Laughing) She's still doing that?

West: Oh yeah, she can't get enough…

(The two continue chatting as Peter gently pushes Nathan towards the wall.)

Nathan: No Pete…wait. I just…want to stay. A little longer.

(Peter nods. The two stay and watch the rest of the dinner.

Cut to an alley outside Nathan's place. Peter and Nathan appear.)

Nathan: (to himself) She believes in me…

Peter: She does. And there's two other people you should meet.

(Out of the alley come two Hispanics, a man and a woman. They shiver and huddle together.)

Peter: This is Maya and Alejandro. They came to New York to find Doctor Suresh. They need help with their powers, but can't afford any.

Nathan: What do they do?

Peter: Maya has some kind of power that makes people die. Alejandro just cancels her out.

Nathan: Oh good, so you won't randomly kill me by absorbing her power?

Peter: (grinning) Yeah. Maya doesn't really know how dangerous her power is, though. And Alejandro just wants to help her. Maya is especially dangerous, obviously. The two of them kind of represent the reasons for suffering out here...

(The town clock strikes twelve. Peter looks up at it.)

Peter: I have to go. I said I'd take them over to Suresh's. So I'll see you tomorrow.

Nathan: Wait, Pete –

(Peter takes the two people's shoulders and disappears. Nathan looks up at his apartment.)

Nathan: One more spirit left. And I have a bad feeling about it…

* * *

** A/N: Sorry about the delay! I was in Washington D.C. for a conference for the past few days. Now I'll try to hurry up and finish this. Happy 2008!**


	11. Chapter 11: Smack To The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Nathan walks into his apartment. Inside, he finds it full of paintings on easels. He finds Isaac Mendez, a tall man with long brown hair dressed in a long black robe, finishing a last painting. His eyes are covered with white, but he closes them and they return to normal. He looks back at Nathan.)

Isaac: I was expecting you.

(He shows Nathan the painting he just finished: Nathan walking through the door to see Isaac painting.)

Nathan: (rolling his eyes) Please. You knew I had to come back here, I –

(Isaac points to the painting again to show the clock on wall pointed at 12:02.)

Nathan: …OK. So you can see the future. You're probably the one I fear most of all.

Isaac: (nodding) So everyone tells me. Look, I can show you the paintings, but you'll to believe me when I tell you about the rest of the scene.

Nathan: All right.

Isaac: The first is of the Parkmans.

(They walk over and look at a painting. It shows the Parkman family around the table, just like Nathan saw them. Only, one seat is left empty. Everyone looks sad.)

Isaac: This is after Molly passed. They were never the same. They couldn't find new heroes, so Mohinder's work was going poorly, and…well, after having to take care of her for so long, they all just felt lost. Their Christmas wasn't the same.

Nathan: (trying not to show his emotions) Mmmm.

Isaac: (shaking his head) Those poor people. In some ways, though, it's not nearly as bad as these.

(They go to another painting. It shows a man in horn-rimmed glasses handing a watch and ring to another man, who is bald, also wearing thick glasses. Standing behind them are a tall blonde man and another man with short brown hair. They're both smirking evilly, and the one with brown hair is actually levitating.)

Isaac: Noah here is an undertaker. (Nathan's eyes widen) He got some valuable items off of a body, and he's selling them to Bob here. Adam, the blonde one in the back, also got some items that he sold. And the other one just laughed and said "He gave me something so much more valuable than jewelry."

(Nathan gulps and looks nervous.)

Isaac: Yeah, they didn't seem to have any respect for the dead guy. They said they didn't expect anyone to be at the funereal outside of the family. And then the last in the series…

(They walk to a last painting of a graveyard. It's a simple headstone bearing the inscription: "Nathan Petrelli. 1966 – 2010.")

Isaac: …well, I think it's pretty obvious.

Nathan: (panicked) But…but…I can change it! Right? (He turns to Isaac, grabbing him) I, I stopped the bomb you had painted! Right? The future isn't written in stone.

Isaac: (nodding) Yes. The future can change. But for it to be altered, people must change.

Nathan: (stepping back) I –

Isaac: YOU must change.

Nathan: (gulping) I…I will.

Isaac: (smiling) That's good. Now we'll see if you've learned.

(Nathan looks confused. Isaac rears back and _POW!_, punches Nathan across the face. Nathan drops to the floor, unconscious.)

* * *

A/N: I think I'll try to wrap it up in one chapter. Special shout-out to **Tera Earth** for recognizing my slight error in the family tree in the last chapter. (I forgot I made it AU!) Anyway, R/R if you like...the end is near. (Of the story, not the world, don't worry.) 


	12. Chapter 12: How To Stop A Scroogey Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, **_**A Christmas Carol**_**, Charles Dickens, or anything else official.**

* * *

(Cut to Nathan's bedroom, morning. He wakes up with a start.)

Nathan: Ah! (He suddenly grabs his jaw) Ow. He HIT me. That junkie…

(He goes to stand up. Glancing in his living room, he sees the easels still there, but the paintings are gone.)

Nathan: The paintings…I have to change them. (He brightens) I know!

(He goes to the window and sees a Japanese man with short hair walking by.)

Nathan: Excuse me, sir! What day is it?

Ando: (looking up) Who, me?

Nathan: Yeah!

Ando: It's…Christmas, of course.

Nathan: Aha! (to himself) They did it all in one night! (back to Ando) Oh, excuse me! Do you know if they still have that turkey down at the butcher's?

Ando: The one as big as me?

Nathan: Right, right! I'd like you to go buy it for me!

Ando: (shocked) Really?

Nathan: Yeah! Here! (He tosses down his wallet) There's a 10 in it for you if you're back in 5 minutes!

(Ando's eyes get big. He turns and runs off. Nathan walks down the stairs, taking out his cell phone and placing a call.)

Nathan: Hello. Yeah, hi Niki. I want to pledge 1000 dollars to Doctor Suresh. (pause) No, really, I will. We all need help. (pause) Come by tomorrow, and I'll get it to you.

(He hangs up, having made it outside. He looks up to see the butcher arrive carrying the turkey, Ando with him.)

Ando: Here he is, sir!

Nathan: Great! (He hands Ando a twenty) Here you are!

Ando: (realizing) Oh! Thank you, sir!

(He runs off. Nathan turns to the butcher.)

Nathan: Now. I want you to take this over to Matt Parkman. Don't tell him who sent it, though, OK? Oh wait, you'll need cab fare. (He goes to get money out) Ah, you know what, just take it all! (He hands the man all the money in the wallet)

(Short time-cut to later. Nathan knocks at Claire's door. A maid opens it.)

Nathan: Excuse me. Is your mistress at home?

Maid: She is, sir.

Nathan: Ah. Well then, I know my way, could I…?

Maid: Oh, of course. (She moves to the side as Nathan goes in)

(Cut to the kitchen. Everyone from the night before is there, having brunch and laughing. Nathan comes in, no one noticing. He clears his throat. Claire stands up and whips around to see him.)

Nathan: Claire. I'm here…for Christmas brunch.

Claire: (shocked) Brunch?

Nathan: If, if…you'll have me, I mean.

Claire: (slowly grinning) Have you? Of course we'll have you!

(She goes and hugs him. She takes him over to a seat next to West, who stands.)

Nathan: Ah. And West. I feel I haven't given you…the respect you deserve. Could you forgive an old man for his wrongs?

West: (smiling) Of course, Mr. Petrelli.

(They sit. Zach looks between the two.)

Zach: So, Claire, which one of them is the better flier?

Nathan and West: (simultaneously) I am. (They look at each other) What!?

(They start arguing and laughing as we fade out.

Fade in on the next day. Nathan arrives to work early and looks busy. Matt comes in late and sits, hoping his boss didn't notice.)

Nathan: (stern) Mr. Parkman. A word with you.

(Matt sighs and slowly walks in.)

Nathan: You said you'd be here early and you weren't. This kind of behavior will no longer be tolerated. In fact, IN FACT…we're going to have to…raise your salary!

Matt: (shocked) What?

Nathan: Ha ha! Merry Christmas, Matt! You deserve more, especially with little Molly at home, huh?

Matt: Molly? How did –

Nathan: Come, come! We should go over right now and see her!

(Cut to the Parkman/Suresh residence. Nathan flies around with Molly on his shoulders. She laughs and claps. The rest of the heroes look on, fascinated.

Time-cut to later. They all have lunch together, Nathan at the head of the table. He smiles as he carves out turkey for everyone to eat. Matt and Mohinder smile.)

Nathan: Merry Christmas, everyone.

Everyone else: Merry Christmas, Mr. Petrelli.

Molly: And God bless us, everyone.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
